Mission: Impossible
by Aboodash56
Summary: Ethan Hunt is a secret agent framed for the deaths of his espionage team. Fleeing from government assassins, breaking into the CIA's most impenetrable vault, clinging to the roof of a speeding bullet train, Hunt races like a burning fuse to stay one step ahead of his pursuers and draw one step closer to discovering the shocking truth.
1. Prologue

**Mission: Impossible**

 **by: Abood Ash**

 **An adaptation of the 1996 Mission: Impossible film.**

Summary: Ethan Hunt is a secret agent framed for the deaths of his espionage team. Fleeing from government assassins, breaking into the CIA's most impenetrable vault, clinging to the roof of a speeding bullet train, Hunt races like a burning fuse to stay one step ahead of his pursuers and draw one step closer to discovering the shocking truth.

Author's note: Hello, Fanfiction readers, this is my adaptaion of the 1996 Mission: Impossible film. I'm going to start a Mission: Impossible series on Fanfiction, starting with the adaptation of the very first film. Since watching Mission: Impossible: Rogue Nation in cinemas, i have thought about doing an adaptaion of the series on Fanfiction. The story for the first film is very well-written, but hard to follow. On my Fanfiction take on the Mission: Impossible films, i'm going to use story and character development so the readers could understand what is happaning. On a note, i have used some of the dialogue from the movie. So, i hope you read and enjoy the first chapter of Mission: Impossible.

P.S.: I do not own Mission: Impossible. It belongs to Paramont Pictures.

* * *

 **Kiev, Ukraine**

 ** _Wednesday, May 22nd,_ _1996_**

It was the year 1996. 1996 was designated as the International Year for the Eradication of Poverty and the 96th year of the 20th century. Throughout the 1990's, many events have taken place, like the Gulf War, the dissolvement of the Soviet Union and the thawing of the decades-long Cold War.

In an apartment in Kiev, a headset-wearing computer hacker was watching a TV surveillance b/w video on a monitor. There was a conversation between Gennady Zosimov and Russian Crime Boss Anatoly. Zosimov, in a blood-stained T-shirt with a presumedly-dead hooker on the bed, was desperate and distraught, speaking to Anatoly.

Under pressure, he then divulged the name of his contact in Minsk - Dimitri Miediev. Harmon typed the name into his computer, and discovered that Miediev worked in the American Consulate in Kiev.

"Za Druziye"

The hacker continued watching as a whorehouse waitress entered the room with vodka shotglasses, and Kasimov was poisoned and passed out. Anatoly left the room through a door that emerged, shockingly, directly into the adjoining surveillance room where Harmon was located.

Anatoly removed his latex facial mask and revealed himself to be Ethan Hunt, an agent and "point man" of an Impossible Missions Force team, an unofficial branch of the CIA. The hacker was revealed to be Jack Harmon, a hacker and computer genuis also working of the IMF and a friend of Ethan. The Impossible Missions Force, or IMF, was an independent spy agency founded by the late Dan Briggs after the end of World War II.

"Get rid of that sucm _._ "

The hotel room was a fabricated set-up, created in a larger empty warehouse. Hunt injected adrenalin from a hypodermic needle into the thigh of the hooker on the bed

"Claire, come on..."

The hooker was revealed to be a member of the IMF named Claire. She has been given a drug to make her appear dead but the team doesn't have much longer before Claire will be beyond reviving. Then, Claire is revived and wakes up to see Ethan.

" _Thank god._ " Ethan caressed Claire's cheek.

"Did we get it?"

"We got it."

* * *

On an airplane, a man was sitting on one of the plane's seats. He was in his sixties and had a grey hair, blue eyes and was clad in a tan tuxedo. The man was Jim Phelps. He was looking at the photo of his wife, Claire, on his wallet. Jim Phelps was the team leader of a spy organization called Impossible Missions Force. Born in a small town in California in the 1930's, Phelps joined the U.S. army during the early 1950's and took a part in the Korean War. In the 1960's, he was appointed as the team leader of IMF. Later, near the end of the Cold War, he met his future wife Claire and were eventually married after four years of dating. He had an entirely a new IMF team, composed of Claire, Sarah Davies, Hannah Williams, Jack Harmon and his protege, Ethan Hunt. While he was sitting, a flight attendant appeared before him.

"Would you like to watch a movie, Mr. Phelps?"

"No, I prefer the theater."

"Would you consider the cinema of the Ukraine?"

"Perhaps if you choose it for me."

The attendant took a tape from the box and Phelps put his pocket on his jacket. Phelps preceded to take the tape.

"Thank You."

As the attendant left, Phelps put the tape and started hearing through the headphones.

"Good Morning, Mr. Phelps. The man you're looking for is Alexander Golitsyn. An attaché, at our embassy in Prague. He is also a traitor. He has stolen a one half of the CIA NOC list - a record of all our deep-cover agents working in Eastern Europe. For security reasons, the NOC list is divided in two. The portion that Golitsyn already has contains codenames, but this half is useless without its mate, which matches the code-names with thier real names. It is this half which Golitsyn plans to steal from the embassy durning a reception tomorrow night. Your mission, should you chosse to accept it, is to obtain photographic proof of the theft, shadow Golitsyn to his buyer and apprehend them both. We've already dispatched a team selected from your group - Sarah Davies is already undercover, Jack Harmon can into any security system, Hannah Williams will handle surveillange, your wife Clarie will cover transport and Ethan Hunt will be your point man as usual. He is now in Kiev, Russia and will rendezvous in Prague at a safehouse of your choosing. As always, should you or any member of your I. will be caught or killed, the secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions. This message will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, Jim."

As Jim started smoking, the tape self-destructed, leaving nothing but ashes.


	2. Mission Briefing

**Mission: Impossible**

 **by: Abood Ash**

Author's note: Hello, Fanfiction readers, this is the second chapter of my Mission: Impossible adaptation. This scene adapts the mission briefing scene from the first film, where Jim Phelps explains the mission to his agents. It does sound promising. So, i hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

P.S.: I do not own Mission: Impossible. It belongs to Paramont Pictures.

* * *

 _ **Prague, Czech Republic**_

 ** _Wednesday, May 22nd,_ _1996_**

It was evening in the city of Prague. Prague was the capital and largest city of the Czech Republic and 14th largest city in the European Union. Also, it was the place that Phelps and his teammates were supposed to meet. The group met at a safe-house apartment in Prague, where the mission and various roles were explained by Phelps to his agents.

"Your mission is to recover the NOC list, a CIA cover list of our cover operatives in Eastern Europe. It was stolen by Alexander Golitsyn. Golitsyn will be at the Prague Embassy tonight. To recover the list, you must infiltrate the reception, apprehend Golitsyn and bring back the list."

Phelps feared that if the list of covert operatives by in the countries of Eastern Europe would have been sold, it would be bid terrorists, arms dealets, drug lords and criminals.

"It would be bid upon by third world terrorists, arms dealers, drug lords, any and everybody who'd love to get rid of long-term coverts like us. If they're exposed, they'll be executed." Phelps added. "If anything goes wrong, I call abort, everybody walk away immediately."

In preparation for the mission, the team discussed their high-tech gadgets including a pair of glasses with a camera in its bridge, that could transmit video to Ethan's wristwatch, an earpiece, and a red/green piece of gum - potentially explosive. Jack showed Ethan the exploding gum.

"Hasta lasagna, don't get any on ya." Jack gave the gum to Ethan. "Just don't chew it."

To infiltrate the reception, Ethan had to pose himself as Senator John Waltzer. Waltzer was the senator of United States of America and the chair of the Armed Services Committee hearings, who was against the CIA's shadow organizations and covert intelligence operations. Phelps and the team watched one of his hearings on the computer screen.

"We were living in a democracy the last time I checked."

After watching the hearing, Phelps claimed that Waltzer had been diverted for fly-fishing to Ireland - so that Ethan could impersonate him at the reception. It was the time for the mission.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
